justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Scene: Jewel In The Sun
Scene: Jewel In The Sun is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: " Garland wants Rico on set for a stunt she says will "bring tears to your eyes." " Walkthrough Rico arrives at a town named Vista Pampas. A single Garland King Studios crew member is standing at a table near the fountain. Near him are some equipment crates and studio chairs. Further away is a Garland King Studios Van. Garland calls Rico and informs him that she did some reading in his backstory and that she found some rich stuff past the adventures. Rico is not happy to hear this. There are two 2019 Vistosa Supercar parked at the side of the road. Get in the nearest one and start driving fast, as instructed by the green arrows on the road. The other car also starts driving fast along the same path. You'll have to drive through 15 checkpoints. Garland continues to explain that: "So this is a flashback. We'll make you younger, like the guy in the ant movie. Drive your chariot!" A stuntman calls Rico from the other car and says: "Alright, star. Hit your marks in time. I'll keep up and we'll have a sweet looking chase sequence." Despite what he says, he's not programmed to stay behind Rico and just drives along the marked path at something in the range of 150 km/h. Garland continues to explain after the first checkpoint: "So in the other car, that's your childhood buddy, Mario Frigo. You're racing, in Medici. This is your happy place." Rico does not sound particularly amused about this. Some of the crossroads along the way have parked Semi-trailer trucks with trailers and some orange road barriers to block roads. There are also a few helicopters in GKS faction colors and symbols. At one point is a Pasofino Pickup with a stunt-ramp trailer, giving the impression that the pickup had towed it there. Eventually you'll reach Aeropuerto Nueva Voz, where after the 11th checkpoint, Garland continues to instruct: "Here it comes, Rico! Bob and weave between the planes! Drive with Joy!" Be sure to turn right at the end of the runway. There's a small lake there and the next checkpoint is to the right. The characters talk some more after the final checkpoint. Garland: "What a finish! The planes, the joy of childhood camaraderie. Oh, we'll just tweak it so you're, you know, acting and we're good. That's a wrap, sweetie!" Stunt driver: "Nice driving with you, Rico. If you ever get up to Hollywood, hit me up and we'll party." Trivia *"...the guy in the ant movie" likely refers to the 2015 movie "Ant-Man". *The mission doesn't necessarily have any random planes flying at the airport when Rico drives through it. *The stunt driver can sometimes get stuck in traffic, resulting in "getting behind" Rico. However, this does not seem to have much consequence. It's actually even possible for him to completely crash when passing through a town. *The mission's name is most likely a reference to Mario's description of Medici in the second mission of Just Cause 3, when he says "When you look at Medici, she's a jewel in the sun; but when you see Medici, she's rotten to the core." Gallery Scene Jewel In The Sun (mission trigger).png|Mission trigger. Scene Jewel In The Sun (get going).png|The action starts. Scene Jewel In The Sun (trucks and helicopter).png|Semi-trailer trucks blocking roads and a helicopter filming. Scene Jewel In The Sun (airport).png|Passing through the airport. Scene Jewel In The Sun (stunt ramp).png|One of the stunt ramps was apparently towed here by Pasofino Pickup. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Garland King's missions